doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Eclipse
Demon Eclipse is a Doom II mod for GZDoom currently being worked on by Eriance. The original vision of Demon Eclipse was supposed to be thru the eyes of another marine during the events of Doom. It was then expanded to include 2 extra episodes, one gothic and another surreal visions of Hell. The overly ambitious project has since been dramatically cut back. The current version is known as Demon Eclipse: Hell-Forged Edition, or simply Hell-Forged. The Story So Far Just a few months ago, you were a proud sergeant within the military. Your life took a turn for the worst when your convoy ran over a mine and you ended up in the hospital, barely alive. But you're tough, you made it through and recovered eventually. However, when you went back, they told you were no longer fit enough to be in command. Thanks to your past accomplishments, the military decided to cut you some slack. They referred you to the UAC, a global corporation that is the leader in technology research and currently runs the show on Mars. The UAC is known to have a contract with the military and supplies them with the latest prototype weapons; some of which you've used before. They recently constructed a series of facilities on the outskirts of the desert to "cut down on research costs". Who knows why they built the thing? You landed yourself a job as a security guard. Driving around the UAC compound 50 times was an usual day's worth of work. You were bored out of your mind and felt that your life has ended at the age of 30... then the incident happened, and your life was once again changed forever. From out of nowhere, a distress call came from Mars, where the UAC was doing its most shadowy research - Something about demons invading through portals and all sorts of mumbo-jumbo. Mars was apparently under attack by an unknown force and the UAC wasn't ready to lose the red planet for anything. They gathered up a group of the toughest marines and decided to take the place back from whatever attacked them. It was also an opportune time to test out their new gateway system that linked the two planets. Just as the gateways connected, and the marines were about to go through, a giant spider-like creature stepped through. It ripped the marines and scientists in front of it apart with his two massive auto-cannons while causing massive destruction from what seemed to be a BFG 9000. A horde of strange creatures followed it through the gate and reeked terror on the unsuspecting marines. The creatures quickly took over the gateway control facility and fanned out to the nearby compounds quickly. Many were slain only to have their corpses somehow reanimated. You were on your 10th loop around the UAC compound when you got radio distress calls for back up. You did what you knew how to do best - kick ass. You fought you way through to the command station to see what was going on. News of the incident reached out fast and the UAC compound was locked down within a matter of hours. All roads to and from the site were shut off and anyone trying to go in or out was shot on sight. When you made it to the command station, you learned of the gateway and the beasts running through it. You didn't know what to make of it. Then you heard from the military about the quarantine policy and it involved nukes. You didn't survive the mine just to be killed by army's own nukes now. The only way out was through that gateway. You don't know where it would take you, or if you were even survive long enough to get to it. But anything is better than being turned into radioactive vapor. You gathered all the ammunition you could find and prepared for the fight of your life... What's New Demon Eclipse offers a wide range of new material, including a lot of custom graphics new maps, sounds and music, as well as a new Doom experience. Originally meant to be a custom resource wad, Demon Eclipse has evolved into a large mega-wad project. It features a large arsenal of remade or completely new weapons and monsters. Weapon Information Demon Eclipse aims to preserve as much of the original Doom gameplay early on as possible. For this reason, the first episode has the same weapons as the original Doom, with several secret weapons added in later. However, all later weapons from the other episodes are completely new, designed to fit into the environment they were designed for. :* Episode 1: Doorway of Abaddon weapons are re-sprited versions of the original Doom arsenal. They behave almost identically to the original arsenal with some minor adjustments. Announced by the latest news, several secret weapons - the Auto-Shotgun, the Chaingun (read below) and the Homing-Rocket launcher have been added. :* Episode 2: Pandemonium Fortress weapons resemble that of Heretic; dark magical weapons found within the Pandemonium Fortress. A "Doom Sphere" (DE version, Skulltag) can "power-up" each weapon, changing their behavior and greatly boosting their power for a limited amount of time. The latest news promises a secret weapon - the Immolator. :* Episode 3: Planes of Despair weapons are very similar to those in Episode 2. They can be powered up by the Doomsphere. However, in additional to that, each weapon has a unlockable alt-fire mode that can be attained by finding the proper upgrade items for that weapon. More powerful weapons take more parts to unlock their special mode. The additional of new single-player and competitive multiplayer-only weapons was announced for the next beta. Many of these take the place of Skulltag weapons. These include: ;Laser ;Grenade Launcher ;Mass Driver ;Chaingun ;BFG-10k ;Doom-Bringer ;Immolator Monster Information DE also offers a large bestiary of new monsters, each designed for the new maps. Many of the monsters were recycled and/or inspired from the old Hellstorm mod. Some monsters were removed, some added, and others modified as the mod progressed. Below is a list and a brief description of their behavior. Normal Monsters As in the original Doom, some monsters are much more common than others. In DE, these "normal" monsters are commonplace and have no special defenses (with few exceptions). ;Abomination :Hideous monster that walks on its arms and blasts pulses of hellish energies from its truncated legs. ;Abyssal Crawler :Spider-like predator of Acheron that likes to hunt for prey in packs. He has a nasty venomous bite. ;Araknight :Hellforge version of the Arachnotron; trading cybernetics and plasma pulse cannon for a hellish ironclad body and weapon. ;Bloodfiend :Stronger cousins of the pink Demons; tougher, faster, more fierce, and with the ability to spit toxic blood projectiles. ;Caster :Flying creature from the black citadel capable of launching deadly homing fireballs. ;Corpulent :Hellforge version of the Mancubus. Boasts two brimstone cannons. ;Cybruiser :Upgraded with cybernetics, these relatives of the Baron of Hell boast a mini-rocket launcher and can take quite a beating. ;Death Incarnate :A deadly skeletal construct from the Hellforge that spits seeker projectiles, similar to that of the Revenant. ;Devil :Stronger and tougher, these enhanced Imps are far more ferocious than their lesser kin. ;Fallen :Burning cinders of once majestic creatures consumed by their own vanity. They patrol Tartarus waiting for hapless victims to douse with their burning flames. ;Guardian :Small drone cubes designed to patrol the halls of the Pandemonium Fortress for intruders. They attack in groups with volleys of hellfire. ;Hades Sphere :Manifestations of Hell's evil in the form of glowing orbs of chaotic energy. They detonate themselves when close to their victim. ;Hellhound :Loyal pets and powerful predators of Tartarus, these hounds are quick on their feet and attacks with a ferocious bite. ;Hellion :Lesser cousins of the Arch-Viles, the Hellions attack with powerful blasts of hellfire. ;Ignist :Twisted creatures of Tartarus with their heads shoved into their ribcage. They spit blasts of scorching flame and will not hesitate to use their claws up close. ;Inferno :Cindered relatives of the Pain Elemental, the Inferno belch out explosive spheres of magma and hellfire. ;Lurker :Shadowy versions of the Bloodfiend, these demons have all the strengths of their kin, but much harder to see. ;Marauder :Fast undead demons that scavenge throughout the confines of the City of the Damned. Their bite inflict more than mortal plain, but can drain your life as well. ;Nightmare :This ghostly enemy phases out when stalking its victim, revealing itself only when they are in range to attack. ;Nightshade :Shadowy denizens of the City of the Damned. Basic undead minion that spit out homing fireballs. ;Phantom :This ghostly flier is permanently phased-out, rendering it immune to many of your weapons. They spit out shrieking spirits to attack from a distance. ;Reaper :Undead denizen of the City of the Damned. They pack a scythe-like arm and can charge at their target. ;Sentinel :Large Obsidian drones that patrol the innermost sanctums of the Pandemonium fortress. They have have an array of attacks and can call in backup when injured. ;Stalker :A species of teleporting hunters that will give you a very bad day if you don't keep moving. ;Stygian Hornet :Flying female demons of Acheron. They are weak but their hive reign supreme over this domain thanks to their queen. ;Stygian Spawn :Larval stages of the Hornets, these small but aggressive creatures have an endless hunger for fresh meat. ;Tick :Small spider-like demons of Acheron that are quick on their feet. They detonate their own bodies, dousing their victims in caustic venom. ;Vulgar :Long ago, these green-skinned creatures were imps. Mutated by eons of exposure to Acherons toxins, they now throw venomous projectiles instead of balls of fire. ;Watcher :Small miniature version of the Cacodemons, these quick orange orbs spit high-speed projectiles. ;Wicked :Sinister enemies from the City of the Damned that patrol the skies. They summon evil energy spheres that can change directions instantly. ;Wight :Undead Imps of the necropolis brought back to serve the Lich. Their icy missile attacks can put you in a deep chill, and their very touch can drain the life out of you. ;Wraith :Shredded spirits of the damned, they crave for a chance to have their revenge on the living. They can possess fallen demons, using their new bodies to hunt. Mid-boss Monsters These rare monsters aren't nearly as powerful as the Final Bosses, but they are formidable in their own way. Like the boss monsters, they are immune to splash damage and many have greatly enhanced elemental resistances. ;Abyssal Defiler :Female demons of Acheron, and queens of the Abyss Crawlers and Ticks. Second only to the Stygian Queen, they serve as her loyal guardians. ;Archon of Hell :If you thought the Barons of Hell were tough, wait until you meet these guys. ;Deathknight :Undead knights armed and armored with the best the Hellforge Smith has to offer. Special shields and swords makes them some of the toughest enemies. ;Diabolist :Evolved through the powers of the Moloch, selected Arch-Viles have grown into these crimson demons, whose mastery of hellfire has been greatly enhanced. ;Hellforge Apprentice :Apprentices of the Hellforge Smith, they have similar powers to their masters, but still have a long way to go until they reach his level. ;Hierophant :Undead demonic sorcerers that serve as guardians to the City of the Damned. They have an array of nasty attack spells and curses. ;Soul Harvester :Guardians of the Necropolis whom have devoured countless souls, gaining great power through their gluttony. ;Overseer :Enhanced by the powers of the Overlord, a select few Cacodemons have evolved into these obsidian guardians of the Hades Spire. Boss Monsters The most powerful monsters in DE. There are only one of each of these, usually found at the end for the stage or episode. These creatures represent the toughest the world of DE has to offer, and each comes with multiple attacks and other special abilities. ;Annhilator :What happens when you take two Cyberdemons and merge them into a single creature and add some homing rockets? ;Demolisher :This giant monstrosity lead the invasion to Earth and killed all your buddies. Don't add yourself to his fragged-list. ;Hellforge Smith :The master of the Hellforge and lord of his Pandemonium fortress domain, the Hellsmith is the ultimate power within his precinct of the abyss. ;Lich :The undead master of the Necropolis, the Lich runes his icy realm thanks to his possession of the "Unmaker Soul". He wields the power of the undead, souls, and the deadly frost of his domain. ;Moloch of Abaddon :Biggest boss of them all. His powers are a mystery. ;Overlord :King of all the Cacodemons and their kin, the Overlord wields the forces of Hell's storms and rules all of Hades Spire thanks to the "Unmaker Eye". ;Pitlord :Thanks to the "Unmaker Heart", the Pitlord is the undisputed ruler of the pits of Tartarus. Like the other demon lords of the Planes of Despair, the Pitlord is a master of his fiery element. ;Stygian Queen :Queen and mother of the Stygians and ruler of Acheron, the Stygian Queen possesses the "Unmaker Essence". She is conjurer of toxins and poisons, backed by her loyal hive. ;Tarasque :Exposure to the "Unmaker Body" has given the Tarasque an indestructible layer of bony armor, but ate away his mind. Crazed and merciless, even his own servants fear him. Extra Monsters These monsters aren't actually part of DE, instead they were remade monsters from the abandoned mod, Hellstorm. They only appear in the "Hellstorm" map. ;Anagorak Cultist :Lowest ranking members of the Cult of the Anagorak, these denizens only know the most basic of spells. Still, they are tougher than they appear. ;Anagorak Priest :Granted magic talismans that greatly enhance their powers, these dark priests levitate and can attack with devastating force. ;Anagorak Disciple :Comprised of the inner circles of the cult, the Disciples are second only to their dark master. Their powers are far greater than their lesser henchmen. ;Dark Avatar :The Master of the Cult of the Anagorak, this former human has been twisted by his exposure to the forces of hell. Needless to say, he is the most powerful. ;Fanatic :Lunatics whose faith in the cult have robbed them of their better judgment. They have no powers, but carries weapons they they wont hesitate to use. ;Ghoul :Undead constructs built from the rotting remains of demons. They launch venomous projectiles and explode into a toxic cloud when killed. ;Lesser Demonknight :Lesser servants of Hell's armies, they are still a force to be reckoned with. Episode Infomation DE is split into three episodes, each designed to have its own theme. Each episode have 6 normal maps and 1 secret map. Ep-1: "Doorway to Abaddon" Episode 1 is where it all begins. Your goal is to fight your way to the gateway before the nukes fall. You don't know where it would take you, but you hope it's mars. Overview :Ep-1 uses the Doom E1 feel, with the green UAC facilities and lots of nukage pools. Episode 1 features no new weapons but does offer three new monsters (Cybruiser, Demolisher, and Annihilator). The goal of Episode 1 was to give the E1 feel of the original Doom while utilizing GZdoom's more advanced features. List of Maps *Map01: "Command Station" *Map02: "Waste Processor" *Map03: "The Reactor" *Map04: "Gateway Control" *Map05: "Abyssal Lair" *Map06: "The Core" *Map41: "The Refinery" (secret) Ep-2: "The Pandemonium Fortress" After you kill the "Core" on Mars during Ep-1, it thrusts you into the abyss before it dies. When you wake up, you find yourself in hell once again. Things couldn't get any worse, could they? Your goal in Episode 2 is to blast through 6 Hellish fortresses and kill the Hellforge smith that lords over it. Overview :DE Ep-2 uses the "hellish fortress" feel, present in many maps of the original Doom's second episode. In Ep-2 you face a large number of new monsters which are much tougher than the ones you're used to in Ep-1. To combat them, a brand-new arsenal of "hell-weapons" are available for you to find. Episode 2 is much harder than Episode 1 in many respects, and is meant for more experienced Doomers. Episode 2 also offers new power-ups and items for the player. List of Maps *Map07: "Reservoir of Fire" *Map08: "Devil's Cavern" *Map09: "The Dungeon" *Map10: "Hellkeep" *Map11: "Tower of Suffering" *Map12: "The Hellforge" *Map42: "Hellstorm" (secret) Ep-3: "Planes of Despair" After killing the Hellsmith in Ep-2, a portal opens for you. You thought it would take you home, but instead it takes you even deeper into the bowels of Hell. You find yourself in a dark temple, of sorts, with 5 portals. You're not sure where each would take you, but you take your chances. Overview :In Ep-3, the player is offered an experience like that of Hexen. The episode is split between 6 maps, linked by the 5 Portals. Each portal takes you to a "plane" of hell where it's a unique world with unique monsters, environments, and other dangers. Like Episode 2, there will be a completely new set of weapons and items. Your goal of this episode is to collect the six parts of the "Unmaker", which would allow you to enter the the inner sanctums. List of Maps *Map13: "Black Citadel" *Map14: "Acheron" *Map15: "The City of the Damned" *Map16: "Hades Spire" *Map17: "The Necropolis" *Map18: "Tartarus" *Map43: "Purgatory" (secret) Items and Power-Ups Information In DE, the player will have access to powerful new power ups. There will be power-up spheres, new armors and health items, as well as inventory items. Some items have powerful effects that could mean life or death. Artifacts ;Annihilator Sphere :This item gives you unlimited ammo and boosts your health and armor by an additional 100. Lasts 60 seconds. ;Carnage Sphere :This item multiplies your damage dealt by 400%, lasting 45 seconds. (Similar to Skulltag's "doomsphere") ;Chrono Sphere :This is item freezes time while allow you to move. Lasts 10 seconds. (Similar to Skulltag's "time-freezer") ;Defender Sphere :This item cuts your damage taken by 75%, lasting 45 seconds. ;Demon-Sight :This item allows you to see in dark areas as well as making all monsters glow, including invisible ones. Lasts 60 seconds. ;Doom Sphere :This item powers-up your hell-weapons, making them much more powerful. Lasts 45 seconds. (Similar to Heretic's "Tome of Power") ;Gigasphere :This item gives you 300 health and 300 Giga-armor points; Armor shaves of the 75% damage. ;Hell Sphere :This item makes cuts all damage you take in half, and makes you immune to splash and environmental damage. Lasts until map ends or you die. ;Phantom Sphere :This item makes you ethereal, allowing your to pass through most missiles without taking damage. Splash, melee, soul, and curses still affect you, however. Lasts 60 seconds. ;Phobos Sphere :This item makes monsters fear you, forcing them run away and attack much less. Lasts 50 seconds. ;Regeneration Sphere :This item regenerates your health by 1 hp per second until you hit 100 hp. Lasts until map ends or you die. ;Turbo Sphere :This item greatly boosts your speed and your ability to jump as well as doubling your attack rate. Lasts 50 seconds. Health and Armor ;Blood Bonus :Gives 5 HP; up to 200. ;Bone Armor :Gives 100 armor; armor reduces damage by 33%. ;Demon Shield :Gives 100 armor bonus. ;Ghost Shield :Gives 50 armor bonus. ;Giga-Armor :Gives 300 armor bonus; armor reduces damage by 75%. ;Giga-Armor Bonus :Gives 10 armor bonus. ;Life-Force :Replenishes 20 HP. ;Life-Seed :Replenishes 100 HP. ;Mega-Armor Bonus :Gives 5 armor bonus. ;Plate Shield :Gives 25 armor bonus. ;Soul Shard :Gives 10 HP; up to 200. Ammo Hell Ammo ;Blood ;Bone ;Hellfire ;Lightning ;Soul ;Venom ;Combined UAC Ammo ;Capsule ;Slug ;Homing Rocket ;Nail Category:PWADs by name Category:2006 WADs Category:Partial conversions Category:Megawads